boffandomcom-20200223-history
Breath of Fire II Translations
This page lists the translations of names and other terms used in Breath of Fire II. The left column is the original Japanese translation, the second is the Romaji pronunciation, the third column lists an accurate English Translation, the fourth column lists the English Capcom USA translation and the fifth column lists Ryusui's Retranslation. Main Characters Notable Characters Shamans Tenants Dragon Forms Bosses ガンヘッド ---- Ganheddo Gunhead Beak クマ ---- Kuma Bear Grizzly ゴキブリ ---- Gokiburi Cockroach Pest したっぱ ---- Shitappa Underling Hood どくぐも ---- Dokugumo Poison Spider P.Spider ゴディヴ ---- Godiivu Godiv (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godiva_Chocolatier) ---- Creon チロル ---- Chiroru Tirol (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%81% ... 7%E3%82%B3) ---- Chiroru カペタンむらびと ---- Kapetanmurabito Capetan Villager Villagrs ガードマン ---- Gaadoman Guardman Bouncer かんごくみはり ---- Kangoku Mihari Prison Jailer Jailer まほう ---- Mahou Witch Witch 青ゴキブリ ---- Aoi Gokiburi Blue Cockroach B.Roach へいし ---- Heishi Soldier Footman エバのししゃ ---- Eba no Shisha Eva's Messenger Paladin へいし ---- Heishi Soldier Footman エバきょう ---- Ebakyou Eva Guide Warrior ごえい ---- Goei Protector Zombie そうへい ---- Souhei Priest Warrior Soldier ゆみへい ---- Yumihei Bowman Archer パーロ ---- Paaro Parro (“Parrot” without the “t”) ---- Palo Parrot ピジョ ---- Pijo Pigeo (“Pigeon” without the “n”) ---- Peach Pigo プッティ ---- Putti Putty Puti Putty ゴキブリ ---- Gokiburi Cockroach Roach ババデル ---- Babaderu Babadel Baba じんじぶちょう ---- Jinjibuchou Chief of P.A Dir.HR アーガス ---- Aagusu Argus Augus Argus Cont ジョーカーさま ---- Jookaasama Mr. Joker Joker Joker Heart ゴ ンチャロヴ ---- Goncharovu Goncharoff (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%B4% ... D%E8%8F%93) ---- Terapin ニムフ ---- Nimufu Nympho (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nympho) ---- Nimufu Nimufu Mani や まねこ ---- Yamaneko Mountain Cat (http://hyakumonogatari.com/2012/05/22/i ... ntain-cat/) ---- Wildcat おおみみず ---- Oo Mimizu Great Earthworm J.Worm Lynousa おおごきぶり ---- Oo Gokiburi Great Cockroach G.Roach Sheyod きんバエ ---- Kinbae Goldfly Greenbottle ---- GoldFly Ganabu クワドラ ---- Kuwadora Quadra Kuwadora Quadar X トラウト ---- Toruuto Trout (link above, “Kilgore Trout”) ---- Trout Traut Barm ムンマー ---- Munmaa Munmar Munmar ダ エルニ ---- Daeruni Daelni (anagram of “Daniel” (ダニエル), reference to Daniel Keyes author of “Flower for Algernon” (note apart, he died in June of this year…)) ---- Danielle スイキ ---- Suiki Seyke (anagram of “Keyes” (キイス), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Keyes) ---- Suiky アルジャーノン ---- Arujaanon Algernon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flowers_for_Algernon) ---- Algernon ウパルパ ---- Uparupa Wooper Looper (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Axolotl) ---- Uparupa だんちょう ---- Danchou Leader M.C.Tusk Leader Jhon まほうのトビラ ---- Mahou no Tobira Magic Door Portal シュプケー ---- Shupukee Schupke (it’s a German surname) ---- Shupukay --- Spuke F アルハメル ---- Aruhameru Alzheimer (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alzheimer) ---- Aruhamel Alheimer ガーディアン ---- Gaadiian Guardian Guardian Ancestor of Nina ティガ ---- Tiga Tigger (explained above) ---- Tiga ネクロマンサー ---- Nekuromansaa Necromancer (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necromancer) ---- Necroman レイ ---- Rei Ray Ray Ray Bradoc ガードアイ ---- Gaadoai Guardeye Guardeye ろうじん ---- Roujin Oldman Oldman ハバルク ---- Habaruku Habalq Babaruku Habalq V バ ルバロイ ---- Barubaroi Barbaroi (Greek for “Barbarian” http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%CE%B2%CE ... E%BF%CE%B9) ---- Barubary デスエバン ---- Desueban Deathevan Deathevn Field Monsters めだまグミ ---- Medamagumi Eye Gumi E.Sludge まだらひる ---- Madarahiru Spotted Leech Leech ガンヘッド ---- Ganheddo Gunhead Gonghead バブルバック ---- Baburubakku Bubble Back Hunchbak ちびゴブリン ---- Chibigoburin Small Goblin S.Goblin じんめんぐも ---- Jinmengumo Human-faced Spider Widow コープス ---- Koopusu Corpse Corpse みなしごデビル ---- Minashigo Debiru Orphan Devil Devilkid マンイーター ---- Maniitaa Man Eater Eatermen ビルブル ---- Biruburu Bilbull Biruburu ツエツエバエ ---- Tsuetsuebae Tsetse Fly (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsetse_fly) ---- Tsi.Fly バグベア ---- Bugubia Bugbear (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugbear) ---- BugBear ハーピー ---- Haapii Harpy (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harpy) ---- Harpy ドコドン ---- Dokodon Dokodon (an onomatopeia from the manga Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure by Hirohiko Araki) ---- Dokaden ウィルオウィスプ ---- Uiruouisupu Will-o-Wisp (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will-o-wisp) ---- Willowisp グール ---- Guuru Ghoul Ghoul ブラッドサッカー ---- Buraddosakkaa Blood Sucker Bloodskr トリックスター ---- Torikkusutaa Trickster Trickster スナイパーヘッド ---- Sunaipaaheddo Sniper Head Sniphed ツノブー ---- Tsunobuu Horned Oink W.Bear ドラゴンフライ ---- Doragonfurai Dragonfly D.Fly キラーゴブリン ---- Kiraagoburin Killer Goblin K.Goblin ひとできのこ ---- Hitodekinoko Starfish Mushroom Stooly ポイズンムーバー ---- Poizunmuubaa Poison Mover Dethpede リザードマン ---- Rizaadoman Lizardman Kimoto オーク ---- Ooku Orc Ogre ソルジャーナッツ ---- Sorujaanattsu Soldier Nuts Seenates ファハン ---- Fahan Fachan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fachan) ---- Monoped ベルゼブブ ---- Beruzebubu Beelzebub (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beelzebub) ---- H.Fly マジシャンマミー ---- Majishanmamii Magician Mummy M.Mummy がんめんいわ ---- Ganmeniwa Faced Boulder S.Idol だんさん ---- Dansan Dangsan () ---- Stamen ボムシード ---- Bomushiido Bomb Seed Pollen アラクノフォビア ---- Arakunofobia Arachnofobia (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arachnophobia) ---- Arachnod ポルターガイスト ---- Porutaagaisuto Poltergeist (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poltergeist) ---- Poltrgst ミミック ---- Mimikku Mimic Mimic はだしなまず ---- Hadashinamazu Barefeet Catfish Catfish ゼリーフィッシュ ---- Zeriifisshu Jellyfish J.Fish シザーヘルム ---- Shizaaherumu Scissor Helm H.Crab ランドリザード ---- Randorizaado Land Lizard G.Lizard やどかりいか ---- Yadokariika Hermit Cuttle Crab Cuttlecb ボレーヘッド ---- Boreeheddo Volleyhead V.Head ハッスルじじい ---- Hassurujijii Hustle Elder Fastman グミチャンピオン ---- Gumichanpion Gumi Champion C.Sludge アースシェイカー ---- Aaasusheikaa Earth Shaker G.Shaker デックアールバ ---- Dekkuaaruba Dǫkkálfar (http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/D%C3%B6kk%C3%A1lfar) ---- Aruban セイレーン ---- Seireen Siren Sireen スティンガー ---- Sutingaa Stinger Stinger バシリスク ---- Basirisuko Basilisk (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basilisk) ---- Basilisk ダイナファング ---- Dainafangu Dyna Fang DinaFung ストンゴーレム ---- Sutongooremu Stone Golem S.Golem ラルバクロウラー ---- Rarubakurouraa Larva Crawler Ralooba ファラオメイジ ---- Faraomeiji Pharaoh Mage Pharaoh デスブリンガー ---- Desuburingaa Deathbringer D.Brnger ソウルフリッカー ---- Sourufurikkaa Soul Flicker Soulflick マーブルゴーレム ---- Maaburugooremu Marble Golem M.Golem コカトリス ---- Kokatorisu Cockatrice (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cockatrice) ---- Cotris ガニメデ ---- Ganimede Ganymede (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganymede_(mythology)) ---- Ganet ピマ ---- Pima Pima Pima たまこがね ---- Tamakogane Jewel Beetle Beetle まねきだけ ---- Manekidake Simple Invitation Banbhand マイコニッド ---- Maikoniddo Myconid (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_creatures#Myconid) ---- Meedid プッファ ---- Puffa Puffer Venusfly ガンガ ---- Ganga Ganga Ganga アトラス ---- Atorasu Atlas (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlas_(mythology)) ---- Atlas しぼう ---- Shibou Fat Cell Fatty ペプシン ---- Pepushin Pepsin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pepsin) ---- Pepshun リューコサイト ---- Ryuukosaito Leukocyte (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leukocyte) ---- Ryusight ヘモグロン ---- Hemoguron Hemoglon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hemoglobin) ---- Hemoglod ロードスラッグ ---- Roodosuraggu Lord Slug RoadSlug リトルジャック ---- Ritorujakku Little Jack Jacky ラピドハンター ---- Rapidohantaa Rapid Hunter Rapider パーワーイーター ---- Paawaaiitaa Power Eater P.Eater タイダリウス ---- Tidariusu Tidalius Darious ニードルプック ---- Niidorupukku Needle Puck Needle クラウドワーム ---- Kuraudowaamu Cloud Worm Clodworm アンモナイカ ---- Anmonaika Ammonika Amonica サイクロプス ---- Saikorupusu Cyclops (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops) ---- Cyclops バーナーオーク ---- Baanaaooku Burner Orc B.Ogre めぎゃん ---- Megyan Eyed Wisdom Tri.eye ギャロップ ---- Gyaroppu Gallop Gallop ざっそう ---- Zassou Weed Bush きりかぶ ---- Kirikabu Stump Stump いしころ ---- Shitoko Pebble Stone イワオカイン ---- Iwaokain Rock Cain S.Golem ロイヤルガード ---- Roiyarugaado Royal Guard R.Guard バルキュリア ---- Barukyuria Valkyria (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valkyria) ---- Barucuda ガキコン ---- Gakikon Gaki Ghoul (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaki) ---- Kiyhood ガーゴイル ---- Gaagoiru Gargoyle (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gargoyle) ---- Gargoyle マンモ ---- Manmo Mammo (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mammoth) ---- Mamot バルカンロック ---- Barukanrokku Vulcan Rock G.Idol キマイラ ---- Kimaira Chimera (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimera_(mythology)) ---- Kimaira ダイナベヘモス ---- Dainabehemosu Dyna Behemoth (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Behemoth) ---- Dinabehm ティターン ---- Titaan Titan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titan_(mythology)) ---- Titong アムドキャンサー ---- Amudokyansaa Armored Cancer Cancer デミスパイダー ---- Demisupaidaa Demi Spider D.Spider アンデッドシーフ ---- Andeddoshiifu Undead Thief Sheef アヌビスマミー ---- Anubisumamii Anubis Mummy (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anubis) ---- Anubus ロイヤルスラッグ ---- Roiyarusuraggu Royal Slug R.Slug リビングアーマー ---- Ribinguaamaa Living Armor Lyverma マインドブラスタ ---- Maindoburasuta Mind Blast Maindstr デモンスピリット ---- Demonsupiritto Demon Spirit D.Spirit ミニマムナイト ---- Minimamunaito Minimum Knight M.Knight ダーククルセイダ ---- Daakukuruseida Dark Crusader D.Crsdr アサシン ---- Asashin Assassin Assassin レイスガード ---- Reisugaado Wraith Guard Racegude ヒュプノス ---- Hyupunosu Hypnos (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypnos) ---- Humus ビッグハンド ---- Bigguhando Big Hand Big Hand ダイダロス ---- Daedarosu Daedalus (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daedalus) ---- Dadelous ゴルゴダライダー ---- Gorugodaraidaa Golgotha Raider (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golgotha) ---- G.Rider イーブルドラゴン ---- Iiburudoragon Evil Dragon E.Dragon イフリート ---- Ifuriito Ifrit (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ifrit) ---- Ifeleet マジックマスター ---- Majikkumasutaa Magic Master Magicmas ペンドラゴン ---- Pendoragon Pendragon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pendragon) ---- P.Dragon ヘリオン ---- Herion Hellion (http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/hellion) ---- Hellion ドラグーン ---- Doraguun Dragoon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragoon) ---- Dragoon ダークパラディン ---- Daakuparadin Dark Paladin DPaladin ゾディアック ---- Zodiakku Zodiac Zodiac スケルトンナイト ---- Sukeretonnaito Skeleton Knight Skeleton ジルコンシェル ---- Shirukonsheru Zircon Shell (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zircon) ---- Conch カロン ---- Karon Charon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charon_%28mythology%29) ---- Carm アモン ---- Amon Amon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amon_%2...9#Marquis_Amon) ---- Amom ラグナライダー ---- Ragunaraidaa Ragna Rider (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ragnarok) ---- N.Rider クリティカルベア ---- Kuritikarubea Critical Bear C.Bear チョールキン ---- Choorukin Chorking Chorking グミオウ ---- Gumiou Gumi King K.Sludge ガンガンヘッド ---- Ganganheddo Gungunhead Gonghead アトミックグミ ---- Atomikkugumi Atomic Gumi A.Sludge Weapon list こんごうのけん ---- Kongou no Ken Vajra Sword (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vajra) ---- BrassSD どうのけん ---- Dou no Ken Copper Sword BronzeSD らせつはおうけん ---- Rasetsu Haouken Rakshasa Overlord Sword (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rakshasa) ---- KingSD ロングソード ---- Rongusoodo Longsword LongSD バスターソード ---- Basutaasoodo Buster Sword BusterSD フレイムソード ---- Fureimusoodo Flame Sword FlameSD スターブリンガー ---- Sutaaburingaa Starbringer StarrSD ダマカスブレイド ---- Damakasubureido Damascus Blade (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damascus_steel) ---- DamageSD アーマーペイン ---- Aamaapein Armor Pain BreakSD ドラゴンブレイド ---- Doragonbureido Dragon Blade DragonSD あしゅらのけん ---- Ashura no Ken Asura's Sword (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asura) ---- GoblinSD こうていのけん ---- Koutei no Ken Emperor Sword EmpireSD エルモアのけん ---- Erumoa no Ken Elmore's Sword ElmoreSD クレセントソード ---- Kuresentosoodo Crescent Sword CrsntSD バイガーソード ---- Baigaasoodo Bigger Sword TigerSD ソルブレイド ---- Sorubureido Soul Blade SoleSD ショートボウ ---- Shootobou Short Bow ShortBW ボウガン ---- Bougan Bowgun FalseBW クロスボウ ---- Kurosubou Crossbow CrossBW ツインボウ ---- Tsuinbou Twin Bow TwinBW ファイアボウ ---- Faiabou Fire Bow FireBW オートボウ ---- Ootobou Auto Bow AutoBW アイスバレル ---- Aisubareru Ice Barrel IceBW バスターボウ ---- Basutaabou Buster Bow BusterBW どきゅう ---- Dokyuu Dreadnought (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreadnought) ---- DeathBW リベットナックル ---- Ribettonakkuru Rivet Knuckle RevetKN アイアンナックル ---- Aiannakkuru Iron Knuckle IronKN バーンナックル ---- Baannakkuru Burn Knuckle BurnKN ホーククロー ---- Hookukuroo Hookclaw CloakKN ブラスナックル ---- Burasunakkuru Brace Knuckle BlastKN カイザーナックル ---- Kaizaanakkuru Kaiser Knuckle KaiserKN ファイナルブロー ---- Fainaruburoo Final Blow FinalKN ハンドナックル ---- Handonakkuru Hand Knuckle HandKN きのぼう ---- Ki no Bou Wooden Staff TreeST ろっかくぼう ---- Rokkakubou Hexagonal Staff HexadST どうのバトン ---- Dou no Baton Copper Baton BronzST クオータスタッフ ---- Kuootasutaffu Quarterstaff QuartrST スネークスタッフ ---- Suneekusutaffu Snake Staff SnakeST ヒートスタッフ ---- Hiitosutaffu Heat Staff HeatST しらかばのつえ ---- Shirakaba no Tsue White Birch Cane BirchST ライダトンファ ---- Raidatonfa Electric Tonfa ThndrST あばれんぼう ---- Abarenbou Riot Staff RiotST にゃんにゃんぼう ---- Nyannyanbou Meowth Meowth Staff MeowST こんごうぼう ---- Kongoubou Vajra Staff BrassST マジシャンリング ---- Majishanringu Magician Ring MagicRG ソーサラーリング ---- Soosaraaringu Sorcerer Ring WizardRG ファイアリング ---- Faiaringu Fire Ring FireRG しっこくのゆびわ ---- Shikoku no Yubiwa Jet-Black Ring HushRG ストームリング ---- Sutoomuringu Storm Ring StormRG アンバーリング ---- Anbaaringu Amber Ring AmberRG イモータルリング ---- Imootaruringu Immortal Ring ImortlRG リング ---- Ringu Ring FalseRG ワースリング ---- Waasuringu Waasu Ring ("Waasu" is the "Death" spell) ---- WorthRG しこみドス ---- Shikomi Dosu Traning Yakuza Sword GlassDR ボウイナイフ ---- Bouinaifu Bowie Knife BoyDR ぎんのナイフ ---- Gin no Naifu Silver Knife SilverDR ダガー ---- Dagaa Dagger WoodenDR バタフライナイフ ---- Batafurainaifu Butterfly Knife MothDR アサシンダガー ---- Asashindagaa Assassin Dagger NinjaDR キングオブダガー ---- Kinguobudagaa King of Dagger KingOfDR グラディウス ---- Guradiusu Gladius (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gladius) ---- GradeDR ノーザンダガー ---- Noozandagaa Northern Dagger NorthDR チャクラム ---- Chakuramu Chakram (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakram) ---- ChuckDR ぐれんのナイフ ---- Guren no Naifu Red Lotus Knife BananaDR スライサー ---- Suraisaa Slicer SlicerDR かげぬい ---- Kagenui Shadow Sewer ShadowDR デモニックナイフ ---- Demonikkunaifu Demonic Knife DemonDR サーベル ---- Saaberu Sabre LongRP ショートレイピア ---- Shootoreipia Short Rapier ShortRP エストック ---- Esutokku Estoc (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estoc) ---- StockRP むてきのレイピア ---- Muteki no Reipia Invincible Rapier WonderRP ピアシング ---- Piashingu Piercing PierceRP らいでんまる ---- Raidenmaru Thunder Child ThndrRP ペネトレイター ---- Penetoreitaa Penetrator EmblemRP ノートゥング ---- Nootungu Nothung (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nothung) ---- NoTwinRP ホーリーレイピア ---- Hooriireipia Holy Rapier HolyRP くびかりのムチ ---- Kubikari no Muchi Headhunting Whip LopOffWP ツタのムチ ---- Tsuta no Muchi Ivy Whip IvyWP いばらのムチ ---- Ibara no Muchi Thorn Whip ThornWP ムチ ---- Muchi Whip WacWP ダブルウィップ ---- Daburuueeppu Double Whip DoubleWP ベナダンティ ---- Benadantii Benandanti (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benandanti) ---- NatureWP ナインテイル ---- Nainteiru Ninetails (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nine-tailed_fox) ---- 9-TailsWP Armor list かわのよろい ---- Kawa no Yoroi Leather Armor SuedeAR てつのよろい ---- Tetsu no Yoroi Iron Armor IronAR ブレスアーマー ---- Buresuaamaa Breath Armor BreathAR シルバーアーマー ---- Shirubaaaamaa Silver Armor SilverAR ひょうがのよろい ---- Hyouga no Yoroi Glacier Armor FrozenAR マグマのよろい ---- Maguma no Yoroi Magma Armor MagmaAR だいちのよろい ---- Daichi no Yoroi Plateau Armor EarthAR ブレイブアーマー ---- Bureibuaamaa Brave Armor BraveAR こんごうのよろい ---- Kongou no Yoroi Vajra Armor BlndedAR ドラゴンアーマー ---- Doragonaamaa Dragon Armor DragonAR いのちのよろい ---- Inochi no Yoroi Life Armor LifeAR ラメラーアーマー ---- Rameraaamaa Lamellar Armor (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamellar_armor) ---- JahAR はおうのよろい ---- Haou no Yoroi Overlord's Armor HeroAR いしよろい ---- Ishiyoroi Stone Armor StoneAR おうごんのよろい ---- Ougon no Yoroi Golden Armor GoldAR やぶれずのよろい ---- Yaburezu no Yoroi Undefeated Armor MightyAR ぬののふく ---- Nuno no Fuku Outfit Cloth Bum'sCL かわのレオタード ---- Kawa no reotaado Leather Leotard LeotrdCL レンジャースーツ ---- Renjaasuutsu Ranger Suit RangerCL はやてのふく ---- Hayate no Fuku Hurricane Outfit QuickCL クリムゾンガーブ ---- Kurimuzongaabu Crimson Garb CrmsnCL マンモのけがわ ---- Manmo no Kegawa Mammoth Fur MamothCL くさりかたびら ---- Kusarikatabira Chain Mail ChainML てつのむねあて ---- Tetsu no Muneate Iron Breastplate IronML しのびしょうぞく ---- Shinobi Shouzoku Shinobi Costume (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinobi_sh%C5%8Dzoku) ---- NinjaML まどうしのローブ ---- Madoushi no Roobu Sorcerer's Robes HolyRB けんじゃのローブ ---- Kenja no Roobu Wiseman's Robe WiseRB うみなりのローブ ---- Uminari no Roobu Roaring Tides' Robe OceanRB かぜのころも ---- Kaze no Koromo Wind Clothes WindRB にじのはごろも ---- Niji no Hagoromo Garment of Rainbow Feathers RainbwRB ははなるころも ---- Hahanarukoromo Mother Clothes MotherRB ディアナのドレス ---- Diana no Doresu Diana's Dress (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diana_%28mythology%29) ---- Noe'sRB ちしきのガウン ---- Chishiki no Gaun Knowledge Gown WisdomRB せいしんのころも ---- Seishin no Koromo Spirit Clothes SpiritRB ホーリープレート ---- Hooripureeto Holy Plate SacredSH ナフキン ---- Nafukin Napkin Napkin はんズボン ---- Hanzubon Han Dynasty Pants Shorts せいどうのたて ---- Seidou no Tate Bronze Shield BronzeSH てつのたて ---- Tetsu no Tate Iron Shield IronSH まもりのたて ---- Mamori no Tate Protective Shield CharmSH みがわりのたて ---- Migawari no Tate Substitute Shield GuardSH はくぎんのたて ---- Hakugin no Tate Silver Shield WhiteSH フレイムシールド ---- Fureimushiirudo Flame Shield FlameSH アイスシールド ---- Aisushiirudo Ice Shield IceSH こんごうのたて ---- Kongou no Tate Vajra Shield BlndedSH きょじんのたて ---- Kyojin no Tate Giant Shield GiantSH ほしのたて ---- Hoshi no Tate Star Shield StarSH せいれいのたて ---- Seirei no Tate Holy Spirit Shield HolySH ドラゴンシールド ---- Doragonshiirudo Dragon Shield DragonSH マルスのたて ---- Marusu no Tate Mars Shield MedusaSH ましょうのたて ---- Mashou no Tate Demon Shield DemonSH シルクのてぶくろ ---- Shiruku no Tebukuro Silk Glove SilkGL きりさきのこて ---- Kirisaki no Kote Cutter Gauntlet SlashGL いかずちのこて ---- Ikazuchi no Kote Thunder Gauntlet ThndrGL ぶしんのこて ---- Bushin no Kote Fighting God Gauntlet ArmyGL バックラー ---- Bakkuraa Buckler Backlaw こんごうのこう ---- Kongou no Kou Vajra Band BlndedML ふうまのこう ---- Fuuma no Kou Demon Sealer Band ElemntAR リストバンド ---- Risutobando Wristband Ristband おさら ---- Osara Plate Plate てつのこう ---- Tetsu no Kou Iron Band SteelAR しんぴのかぶと ---- Shinpi no Kabuto Mysterious Helmet MystryHT せいどうのかぶと ---- Seidou no Kabuto Bronze Helmet BronzeHT きしのかぶと ---- Kishi no Kabuto Knight's Helmet KnightHT ロイヤルクラウン ---- Roiyarukuraun Royal Crown RoyalHT こくようのかぶと ---- Kokuyou no Kabuto Dark Shine Helmet NationHT かがやきのかぶと ---- Kagayaki no Kabuto Shining Helmet ShinyHT ぎんのティアラ ---- Gin no Tiiara Silver Tiara SilverHT ドラゴンヘルム ---- Doragonherumu Dragon Helm DragonHT はじゃのかんむり ---- Haja no Kanmuri Evil Crown KingHT しんくのスカーフ ---- Shinku no sukaafu Crimson Scarf CrmsnRB バンダナ ---- Bandana Bandana Bandana ガラスのドミノ ---- Garasu no Domino Glass Domino GlassRG つきのマスク ---- Tsuki no masuku Moon Mask MoonMask サークレット ---- Saakuretto Circlet SokletAR はちがね ---- Hachigane Forehead Guard (http://www.ninja-star.jp/data/ninja-sta ... 013-01.jpg) ---- SaladBwl たいようのかめん ---- Taiyou no Kamen Sun Mask SunMask GBA Trade Equipment ソウルアームズ ---- Souruaamuzu Soul Arms SoulArms ソウルスプレッド ---- Sourusupureddo Soul Spread SoulSprd ヘブンズクロス ---- Hebunzukurosu Heavens Cross SoulRobe Accessories ゆうきのベルト ---- Yuuki no Beruto Courage Belt HeroBT ダイアのうでわ ---- Daia no Udewa Diamond Bracelet DmndBR どくろのうでわ ---- Dokuro no Udewa Skull Bracelet SkullBR かぜのうでわ ---- Kaze no Udewa Wind Bracelet WindBR あいのうでわ ---- Ai no Udewa Love Bracelet LoveBR ガッツベルト ---- Gattsuberuto Guts Belt GutsBT ロメロのうでわ ---- Romero no Udewa Romero Bracelet (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_A._Romero) ---- KramerBR いのちのうでわ ---- Inochi no Udewa Life Bracelet LifeBR てつのうでわ ---- Tetsu no Udewa Iron Bracelet IronBR ひかりのうでわ ---- Hikari no Udewa Light Bracelet ShinyBR よみのうでわ ---- Yomi no Udewa Underworld Bracelet DreamBR すずのくびわ ---- Suzu no Kubiwa Bell Collar Collar おまもり ---- Omamori Omamori (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omamori) ---- Charm そっこうのくつ ---- Sokkou no Kutsu Instant Shoes FastShoe ゆめのイヤリング ---- Yume no Iyaringu Dream Earing D.Earing ちえのわ ---- Chie no Wa Wisdom Ring WiseHoop せいなるスカーフ ---- Seinaru Sukaafu Sanctified Scarf HolySF Magic list パダム ---- Padamu Spark Flame (BoF3&4) パダーマ ---- Padaama Flame Fireblast (BoF3&4) パドラーム ---- Padoraamu Fireball Inferno (BoF3&4) バル ---- Baru Thunder Jolt (BoF3&4) ババル ---- Babaru S.Boom Lightning (BoF3&4) バルハラー ---- Baruharaa (Valhalla) ---- Bolt X Myollnir (BoF3) Thunderstorm (BoF4) ガダブレダ ---- Gadabureda 8.0 Quake (BoF3&4) レイガ ---- Reiga Cold Frost (BoF3&4) レイギル ---- Reigiru Freeze Iceblast (BoF3&4) グレイゴル ---- Gureigoru ----Hail Blizzard (BoF3&4) シェーザ ---- Sheeza Tornado Cyclone (BoF3&4) シェザーガ ---- Shezaaga Typhoon Typhoon (BoF3&4) メガ ---- Mega Bomb Simoon (BoF3) Firewind (BoF4) ドメガ ---- Domega Missile Sirocco (BoF3) Simoon (BoF4) リリフ ---- Ririfu Cure 1 Heal (BoF3&4) アプリフ ---- Apurifu Cure 2 Rejuvenate (BoF3&4) リフラル ---- Rifuraru Cure 3 Vitalize (BoF3&4) トプリフ ---- Topurifu Cure 4 Restore (BoF3&4) リフレスト ---- Rifuresuto Cure X Vigor (BoF3&4) ヤクリ ---- Yakuri CurePsn Purify (BoF3&4) ヤクリフ ---- Yakurifu Heal Remedy (BoF3&4) リバル ---- Ribaru Renew Raise Dead (BoF3&4) リバルラ ---- Ribarura Renew X Resurrect (BoF3&4) キリエ ---- Kirie Angel Kyrie (BoF3&4) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyrie) レクタ ---- Rekuta Sap Drain (BoF3&4) マレクタ ---- Marekuta Drain Leech Power (BoF3&4) ワース ---- Waasu (Japanese writing for "Wars") ---- Death Death (BoF3&4) ヒュール ---- Hyuuru Warp Shift (BoF4) デルダン ---- Derudan Exit ひとやすみ ---- Hitoyasumi ("One`s Rest") ---- TimeWarp ラーク ---- Raaku ("Lurk") ---- Smoke Lurk (BoF3, one of the Gameshark Skills) ナシバリ ---- Nashibari ("Shibaru" is "To Bind", while "Kanashibari" is how the japanese refer to sleep paralysis) ---- Hold ペポーパ ---- Pepoopa Hush Silence (BoF3&4) ギガート ---- Gigaato Atk-Up Might (BoF3&4) カテクト ---- Katekuto Fort Protect (BoF3&4) ミカテクト ---- Mikatekuto FortX Shield (BoF3&4) パリア ---- Baria (Barrier) ---- Shield Barrier (BoF3&4) ハサート ---- Hasaato Ag-Up Speed (BoF3&4) ストール ---- Sutooru Pwr.Down Blunt (BoF3&4) デイル ---- Deiru Def-Down Weaken (BoF3&4) ダール ---- Daaru Ag-Down Slow (BoF3&4) Learnable Skills せんぎり ---- Sengiri Slice/ Sliced in Strips Chopchop Mighty Chop (BoF3) Cleave (BoF4) ド・ブンバ・ラ ---- Do-bunba-ra Boombada Primus (BoF4) Special Skills きあい ---- Kiai Fighting Spirit Guts ねらう ---- Nerau Snipe Shot きつけ ---- Kitsuke Wake Wake さそう ---- Sasou Call Out Dare つきつき ---- Tsukitsuki Thrust Jab きりょく ---- Kiryoku Willpower Will しにまね ---- Shinimane Play Dead Rip しぜん ---- Shizen Nature Ntre だっぴ ---- Dappi Shed Shed らんしゃ ---- Ransha Firing Blindly Spry ため ---- Tame Strengthening Keep きりさく ---- Kirisaku Shred Chop おはらい ---- Oharai Exorcism Bnsh すりかえ ---- Surikae Switch Sweh はな ---- Hana Bud Bud ほうし ---- Houshi Spore Spor Aspara's Nature Skills ウッドステップ ---- Uddosuteppu Woodstep Woodstep フラワーマジック ---- Furawaamajikku Flower Magic Flrmagic サボテンボンバー ---- Sabotenbonbaa Cactus Bomber Ctcsbomb フローラルアロマ ---- Furooraruaroma Floral Aroma Whodini Enemy Skills まほうかいじょ ---- Mahoukaijo Magic Cancel Dispell (Deathevan's stat buff-nullifier Spell) くさったいき ---- Kusataiki Rotten Breath RotBrth ゾンビアタック ---- Zonbiatakku Zombie Attack Zombie ポイズンアタック ---- Poizunatakku Poison Attack Psn.Atck ポイズンブレス ---- Poizunburesu Poison Breath Psn.Brth スウィートブレス ---- Suiitoburesu Sweet Breath SwtBrth Dream Breath (BoF3&4) のろい ---- Noroi Curse Curse ほのおのいき ---- Honoo no Iki Flame Breath FireBrth いてつくいき ---- Itetsuku Iki Cold Breath ColdBrth みじんぎり ---- Mijingiri Dice/ Sliced Finely Dice きょうふ ---- Kyoufu Terror Horror どくぎり ---- Dokukiri Poison Slice Psn.Chop ボケボケこうせん ---- Bokebokekousen Mind Bluring Lazer IdiotLzr かり ---- Kari Hunt Hunt (Ray's Breath Spell) ボンレスレーザー ---- Bonresureezaa Boneless Lazer BoneLzr すいとりすいとり ---- Suitorisuitori Absorb Absorb (Deathevan's HP-stealing Spell) えんぐん ---- Engun Reinforcements Backup せいしんは ---- Seishinha Psychic Wave BrainWav チカラタメ ---- Chikara Tame Strenght Increase BuildUp れんぞくこうげき ---- Renzokukougeki Multi-Attack Eggbetr ばくれつ ---- Bakuretsu Explosion Explode しょうげきは ---- Shougekiha Shockwave Shimmy Unused/Dummy skills カトマナ ---- Katomana Wall ミンチ ---- Minchi Mince/ Mincemeat GrndBeef ふうじこまれ ---- Fuujikomare Restrict Petrify マインドブラスト ---- Maindoburasuto Mind Blast Mindblst やくそう ---- Yakusou Medical Herb Herb かいふく ---- Kaifuku Restore Recover エーピーたりない ---- Eepii Tarinai AP Shortage ShortAP ほうし ---- Houshi Spore Spor Items やくそう ---- Yakusou Medical Herb Herb げんきだま ---- Genkidama Healthy Pill HelpBL どくけし ---- Dokukeshi Antidote Antdt ばんのうやく ---- Bannouyaku All-Purpose Medicine CureAl ベムのなみだ ---- Bemu no Namida Bem's Tear TearDr きよめのつゆ ---- Kiyome no Tsuyu Purification Dew Vtmn きつけやく ---- Kitsukeyaku Waking Medicine LifePL つきのしずく ---- Tsuki no Shizuku Moon Drops MoonDrop トプリフエキス ---- Topurifuekisu Topurifu Extract Extract リフラルエキス ---- Rifuraruekisu Rifuraru Extract Van.Ext ちりょくのみ ---- Chiryoku no Mi Wisdom Fruit Wfruit ちえのたま ---- Chie no Tama Wisdom Sphere WiseBL いわし ---- Iwashi Sardine Srdine きす ---- Kisu Sillago (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sillago) ---- Unagi ねこまたぎ ---- Nekomatagi Stringfish (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stringfish) ---- Bait さば ---- Saba Mackarel Mckrl アブラメ ---- Aburame Greenling (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greenling) ---- Minnow べら ---- Bera Wrasse (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrasse) ---- Tuna たい --- Tai Snapper (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lutjanidae) ---- Snper ちぬ ---- Chinu Black Porgy PileWm ロース ---- Roosu Roast Roast にく ---- Niku Meat Meat きも ---- Kimo Liver Liver サーロイン ---- Saaroin Sirloin Beef すじにく ---- Sujiniku Tendon Meat Tendon なんこつ ---- Nankotsu Cartillage SprRib たまご ---- Tamago Egg Egg とりにく ---- Toriniku Chicken Meat Chkn おこげ ---- Okoge Burnt Rice Charcoal くじらまんじゅう ---- Kujira Manjuu Whale Manjuu (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manj%C5%AB) ---- Cake ハードせんべい ---- Haado Senbei Hard Senbei (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Senbei) ---- Biscuit やみナベ ---- Yaminabe Dark Nabe (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nabemono) ---- P.Pourri たこやき ---- Takoyaki Takoyaki (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takoyaki) ---- Octopus おこのみやき ---- Okonomiyaki Okonomiyaki (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Okonomiyaki) ---- PanPizza ファイアスパイス ---- Faiasupaisu Fire Spice F.Spice かきごおり ---- Kakigoori Shaved Ice ShavedIce か みなりおこし ---- Kaminariokoshi Literally translated: Thunder God Rice Cracker (But the Kaminariokoshi is a Japanese Caramel Rice Candy) ---- Frizbee ひっさつのほのお ---- Hissatsu no Honoo Deadly Flames FireRock ひょうがのかけら ---- Hyouga no Kakera Glacier Fragment IceChunk か みかぜだま ---- Kamikazedama Divine Wind Sphere ("Kamikaze" is also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamikaze , but the reference is: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamikaze_%28typhoon%29) ---- KmikzeBL なまずのいかり ---- Namazu no Ikari Namazu's Anger (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namazu_%28 ... thology%29) ---- Shaker デスおじや ---- Desu Ojiya Death Soup DeadSoup とっこうやく ---- Tokkouyaku Specific Medicine Medicate まもりけむり ---- Mamorikemuri Protective Smoke Smoke パワーフード ---- Powaafuudo Power Food PwrFood スタミナのもと ---- Sutamina no Moto Stamina Source Stamina みそにこみ ---- Misonikomi Miso Stew MisoSoup はやめし ---- Hayameshi Fast Food Dinker こんじょうだま ---- Konjoudama Willpower Pill GutsBL ラッキーぼんぼん ---- Rakkibonbon Lucky Bombom LuckCndy ビッ ア ---- Bi'a Bee-R (A Turbo Power Builder for cars: ) ---- Cond.Up かいじょだま ---- Kaijodama Cancel Pill DivideBL おうごんとう ---- Ougontou Golden Bar GoldBar ジジのかがみ ---- Jiji no Kagami Elder's Mirror Mirror ア ルのみ ---- Aru no Mi Al Fruit ("Al" is for Algernon, since his name begins with "Aru". "Aru" is Japanese for "Existence" too, but I don't know if they made a pun with that or it's only a coincidence) ---- OwlFruit ビルメダル ---- Birumedaru Vile Medal Tolen フォーク ---- Fooku Fork Fork きのさお ---- Ki no Sao Wooden Rod Treepole たけざお ---- Takesao Bamboo Rod StickRod さおデラックス ---- Saoderakkusu Rod Deluxe DluxRod たくみのさお ---- Takumi no Sao Skilled Rod CharmRod コイン ---- Koin Coin Gold ばんのうえさ ---- Bannouesa All-Purpose Bait G8Bait えび ---- Ebi Shrimp Shrimp さざえ ---- Sazae Turban Shell Urchin みみず ---- Mimizu Earthworm Worm スージー ---- Suujii Suzy Suzy ババデルのオノ ---- Babaderu no Ono Babadel's Axe BabaAxe つきええら ---- Tsukieera Attachable Gills Gills おうけのゆびわ ---- Ouke no Yubiwa Royal Ring Royal R. ミミズのにく ---- Mimizu no Niku Earthworm's Meat WormMeat ゴキブリのにく ---- Gokiburi no Niku Cockroach's Meat RochMeat き んばえ ---- Kinbae Gold Fly/ Green bottle Fly (In the credits, it is named "Green bottle". A type of fly with the name "Blue bottle" is known in Japanese as the "Ginbae", wich literally can be translated as "Silver Fly") ---- GoldFly おくじょうのかぎ ---- Okujou no Kagi Rooftop's Key HuntKey き きみみずきん ---- Kikimimizukin The Listening Hood (Kikimimizukin is a Japanese tale in which a Fox gives an Old Man a Hood as thanks for helping his son, with that hood he can hear and talk with the animals and plants) ---- M.Hood くじらベル ---- Kujira Beru Whale Bell W.Bell ウパルパ ---- Uparupa Wooper Looper (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Axolotl) ---- Uparupa めいじんのふえ ---- Meijin no Fue Master's Flute F.Flute てがみ ---- Tegami Letter Letter きのこ ---- Kinoko Mushroom Mushroom セラピのまくら ---- Serapi no Makura Therapy Pillow T.Pillow つばさのあかし ---- Tsubasa no Akashi Wing Proof MarkWing ぬすびとのあかし ---- Nusubito no Akashi Thief's Proof Evidence エブライへのみち ---- Eburai he no Michi Road to Evarai Evrai RD エバのし ---- Eba no Shi Eva's Records EvansBib GBA Trade Items ほんまぐろ ---- Honmaguro Bluefin Tuna Marlin いのちのマメ ---- Inochi no Mame Bean of Life E.Bean ちしきのマメ ---- Chishiki no Mame Bean of Knowledge M.Bean Unused items ひ かえしつのカギ ---- Hikaeshitsu no Kagi Waiting Room's Key (I think this was pretended to be a key to enter Linpoo's room in the tourney) ---- D.R.Key けんじゃのけん ---- Kenja no Ken Wiseman's Sword W.M.SD. Places and locations モトの町 ---- Moto no Machi Town of Origin HomeTown フタビ山 ---- Futabi Yama Mt. Futabi Mt. Fubi Mt. Futabi ギルド ---- Girudo Guild Guild はいきょ ---- Haikyo Ruins Ruins Safe House きょうどうたい ---- Kyodoutai Community Township 浮遊都市 ---- Fuyuu Toshi Flying City (Named this once it starts flying) ---- Township 魔法 がっこう ---- Mahou Gakkou Magic School M. School Magic School キルゴア家 ---- Kirugoa Ie Kilgore Home Kilgore トラウト家 ---- Torauto Ie Trout Home Trout 合休ごや ---- Gookyu Goya Fusion Hut UnityRm コルセアの町 ---- Korusea no Machi Colosair Town Coursair コロシアム ---- Koroshiamu Colosseum Coliseum Colosseum タグジの森 ---- Taguji no Mori Taguji Forest TagWoods ロッコ山 ---- Rokko Yama Mt. Rocco Mt. Rocko Mt. Rocco ちかのめいろ ---- Chika no Meiro Underground Maze DeadAmze Subway ウインディア城 ---- Uindia Shiro Wyndia Castle WindiaFt ウインディア ---- Uindia Wyndia Windia Windia ケハの森 ---- Keha no Mori Keha Forest JahWoods カペタン村 ---- Kapetan Mura Kapetan Village Capitan Capetern かれいど ---- Kareido Dry Well DryWell ふなつきば ---- Funatsukiba Harbor Harbor いっけんや ---- Ikkenya Isolated House Hut シャロンの森 ---- Sharon no Mori Sharon Forest Woods 魔女の塔 ---- Majo no Tou Witch Tower WitchTwr Womb Tower スイマー城 ---- Suimaa Shiro Swimmer Castle SimaFort やまねこてい ---- Yamanekotei Wildcat's Cafe WildCat Restaurant トイレ ---- Toire Toilet BathRm たきのへや ---- Taki no Heya Waterfall Room Waterfall くじらみさき ---- Kujira Misaki Whale Cape W.Cape くじらどうくつ ---- Kujira Doukutsu Whale Cave W.Cave くじらたいない ---- Kujira Tainai Inside the Whale W.Tunnel くじらはま ---- Kujira Hama Whale Beach W.Beach じじいの家 ---- Jijii no Ie Oldman's House RestHome ガンツ ---- Gantsu Gants/Guntz Guntz みせものテント ---- Misemo no Tento Show Tent Circus Show Tent ハンターごや ---- Hantaa Goya Hunter Hut HuntLdge アルの森 ---- Aru no Mori Al Forest (same reason as the Al Fruit/OwlFruit) ---- OwlWoods ウパのどうこつ ---- Upa no Doukutsu Upa Cave UpaCave 大賢樹 ---- Daikashikoiki Great Wise Tree G.W.Tree ハイランド城 ---- Hairando Shiro Highland Castle Highfort ディースの家 ---- Diisu no Ie Dís Home BlueRm おんがくのくに ---- Ongaku no Kuni Music Country Tunlan マオリ山 ---- Maori Yama Mt. Maori Mt. Maori 心の中の町 ---- Kokoro no Naka no Machi Inner Mind Town Inheart きおくの塔 ---- Kioku no Tou Memory Tower Memory Tower of Memories てんの塔 ---- Ten no Tou Heaven Tower SkyTower 賢樹 ---- Kashikoiki Wise Tree WiseTree 霧の谷 ---- Kiri no Tani Fog Valley FogValy ファマ村 ---- Fama Mura Fama Village FarmTown Fama ナマンダ寺院 ---- Namanda Jiin Namanda Temple Namanda Nammanda かぜのどうこつ ---- Kaze no Doukutsu Wind Cave SkyCave ぎしきの間 ---- Gishiki no Aida Ceremony Place OpsTower エブライ ---- Eburai Evrai Evrai Evrew エバのぬけ道 ---- Eba no Nukemichi Eva's Secret Passage JackDoor コットの砦 ---- Kotto no Toride Kott Fortress CotLnd ぬすびとのはか ---- Nusubito no Haka Thief's Tomb ThvsTmb Pyramid バンドオ教会 ---- Bandoo Kyoukai Ten Thousand Roads Church (Kanji "Ban" = ten thousands, kanji "Doo" = road) ---- Bando ちかのはかば ---- Chika no Hakaba Underground Graveyard Tunnel エバ大教会 ---- Eba Daikyoukai Eva Cathedral StEvanCh Cathedral ゲイト村 ---- Geito Mura Gate Village Gate Gate うらやぶ ---- Urayubu Back Bushes BushLnd イーのどうくつ ---- Ii no Doukutsu Good Cave ShowCave むげんの塔 ---- Mugen no Tou Infinity Tower Infinity ドラグニール ---- Doragoniiru Dragnier Dologany Doragoniel かりば ---- Kariba Hunting Ground Huntsvil つりば ---- Tsuriba Fishing Spot FishSpot Credits references The end credits in this game is really something! Rather than listing the game's staff, it gives a name to pretty much every character (main, minor and even NPCs) in the game. And in doing so, whoever wrote it pulled into a lot of Western references in the process, something which I find quite interesting (specially since the majority of Japanese players wouldn't know any of them!). So, here are the ones I've been able to figure out. There are still plenty missing, so if you feel like trying to help, go ahead!! Note the ending credits are the same for both English and Japanese version, and so "Ryu Bateson" is not JP-exclusive as most people seem to believe (in fact, only Tapeta/Jean's full-name is given in-game, all others are only found here). Chapter 1: (Characters from the Rangers HQ are named after musicians) Elder Allen Eddie Allen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Allen) Powell Z Bud Powell (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bud_Powell) Bud I Same Silvia S Sylvia Syms (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvia_Syms) Chapter 2: (The three Colloseum guards are named after the members of the rock band “Van Halen”) Eddy Eddie Van Halen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Van_Halen) Alex Alex Van Halen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Van_Halen) David David Lee Roth (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Lee_Roth) (The three Colloseum fans are named after sociologists) Harbert Herbert Spencer (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbert_Spencer) Jhon John Maynard Keynes (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Maynard_Keynes) Karl Karl Marx (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Marx) Guevara H Che Guevara (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Che_Guevara) Kumokun Kumo-kun, or "Lil' Spider" Chapter 3: (Soldiers from Wyndia named after a "Right Said Fred" single) Right Don't ---- "Don't Talk Just Kiss" is the second single by English trio Right Said Fred Said Talk Same Fred Kiss Same (The two Wildcats are named after people related to cuisine) Mitiba6 3 Rokusaburo Michiba (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rokusaburo_Michiba), a Japanese cuisine chef. The pun here is that "roku san" can be translated as "63" Ru San Jin Kitaoji Rosanjin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitaoji_Rosanjin), a restauranteur among other crafts (The Wildcat’s Bouncers are all a references to Capcom's Saturday Night Slam Masters) Kimala Kimala the Bouncer (Jumbo Flapjack in English) Gomes ---- "Missing IQ" Gomez (King Rasta Mon in English) Titan Titan the Great (Titanic Tim in English) Sheep Sheep the Royal (Alexander the Grater in English) Astoro misspelt of Astro (The Scorpion in English) (These witches are named after female singers) Aletha F Aretha Franklin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aretha_Franklin) Roberta F Roberta Flack (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roberta_Flack) Tina T Tina Turner (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tina_Turner) Sara V Sara Vaughan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Vaughan) Mariah C Mariah Carey (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariah_Carey) Billy H Billie Holiday (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billie_Holliday) (These prisoners from Nimufu are male singers) Telence T Terence Trent D'Arby (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terence_Trent_D'Arby) Trent D Same Darby D Same Lenny C Lenny Kravitz (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lenny_Kravitz) Chapter 5: (Three of Highfort’s guards are named after German numbers) Eins O Eins is German for "one" Drei S Drei is German for "three" Zwei T Zwei is German for "two" (Three other guards share the name of a German author) Lothar Lothar-Günther Buchheim (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lothar-G%C ... r_Buchheim) Gunther Same Buchheim Same Chapter 7: (Rand’s mini-boss, the Eva Messenger, is named after Marquez, linking it with the Nicanor reference) G Marquez Gabriel García Márquez (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Ga ... C3%A1rquez) Chapter 8: (Most of Wyndia’s guards are all named after known authors) Capota T Truman Capote (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Truman_Capote) Fitzgerald Scott Fitzgerald (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Fitzgerald) Brautigan Richard Brautigan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Brautigan) Heinlein R Robert Heinlein (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Heinlein) Clark A Arthur C. Clarke (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_C._Clarke) Sontag S Susan Sontag (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susan_Sontag) Leguin A Ursula (“Aasura” in kana) Le Guin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ursula_K._Le_Guin) Patricia H Patricia Highsmith (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Highsmith) Jhon B John Byrne (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Byrne) Thomas P Thomas Pynchon (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Pynchon) (All ressistance members are named after Disney characters) Mickey M Mickey Mouse (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Mouse) Donald D Donald Duck (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Duck) Goofy D Goofy (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goofy) Max D Max Goof (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Goof) Peat H Peg-leg Pete (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peg_Leg_Pete) Pooh X Winnie the Pooh (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh) Chip N Chip, from Chip N Dale (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chip_N_Dale) Gaston B main villain from Beauty and the Beast's (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaston_%28 ... %29#Gaston) Clares P Clarice, from Chip N Dale Chapter 9: (Evarai’s believers are named after known explorers) Andree S Salomon August Andrée (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salomon_August_Andr%C3%A9e) Jacob R Jacob Roggeveen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacob_Roggeveen) Philippe L Phillippe Renaut (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Fra ... is_Renault) Bertolommeo Bartolomeu Dias (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartolomeu_Dias) Thomas M Thomas Mitchell (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Mitchell) Magellan F Ferdinand Magellan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_Magellan) Chapter 10: (The Dragons are named after musicians, mostly Jazz singers) J Walker Junior Walker (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junior_Walker) W Harper Walt Harper (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walt_Harper) Wild T Tony “Wild T” Springer (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_T) J Daniel Jeffrey Daniel (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeffrey_Daniel) Gren R Glenn Miller (maybe?) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenn_Miller) Haig A Al Haig (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al_Haig) Kathrine H Catherine Annette Hanshaw (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annette_Hanshaw) (Dragnier's Wisemen are actually pretty silly: they all reference a button from the SNES controller) DragonA DragonA => A button Dragoba Dragoba => B button Dragon X Dragon X => X button DragonY DragonY => Y button Dragol Dragol => L button Drragon Drragon => R button Dragosta Dragosta => Start button Dragosel Dragosel => Select button Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Translations